


The SteelPoncho Collection

by DistantStorm



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, One Shot Collection, Romance, Tumblr Prompts, Unrelated chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStorm/pseuds/DistantStorm
Summary: A collection of unrelated SteelPoncho mini-fics and drabbles from Tumblr.





	1. Prompt 17 (Holding Hands)

Cayde scratched the side of his horn. His beautiful, beautiful horn. “They don’t always seem that close, though.”

“I think they’re trying to hide it. I saw them holding hands yesterday, but as soon as they noticed me looking they tried to play it off as if they’d bumped into each other. Zavala’s face did that flickery thing that it does when Shaxx accuses him of being a lightweight.” Ikora chuckled. “Hawthorne didn’t know what to do with herself. I thought she was going to keel over trying to come up with an excuse.”

The Hunter almost whined when she didn’t elaborate further. “So, what did you do?”

Ikora crossed one arm under the other and held her left hand up in a half wave. “I let them go.”

“Come on!” He yelled, discouraged. “We’ve been trying to figure this out for weeks now.”

“Shaxx seems keen on reminding me that something has been going on between them since the Farm. No one seems surprised by this except for you.”

“Look,” He shakes his head, “All I’m saying is that I rarely see them together. And when they are, she’s arguing with him about supplies going to the Farm, and better relations between the Guardians and the Civilians if they ever plan on making the clan system work. There’s not any sexual tension! I tried convincing her to wear a cloak, but NOOOO, someone has to stick with their tent-shaped poncho! I swear I’m going to burn it.” He coughs. “Anyway, now you’re saying they’re holding hands and I just - I don’t see it. There’s no spark!” He gestures chaotically.

“Not everything is like what you read in those filthy novels of yours, Cayde. Perhaps they are simply private people.”

“Please. If Zavala were in love, we’d all know. He-”

“Wouldn’t be yelling at you as much or begrudgingly offer to take your strike duties when you begged off because ‘Hawthorne is a meanie who thinks she’s a better Hunter than I am with her stupid poncho?’“

“Uhh…”

“When was the last time he yelled at you?”

“Yesterday? Maybe the day before…” Cyan optics lit up in thought. “Oh. I see.”

“He usually yells at you at least five times a day, give or take. I would say he’s in a good mood but,” Ikora gestures in the direction of his normal haunt overlooking the city, “I have intel from my Hidden that confirms that they are presently at an art festival in the City.”

“Friends can go to art festivals. You’re reaching.”

“Suraya Hawthorne doesn’t know anything about art,” Ikora replied. “She knows that Zavala does, because she asked me if it would be something he is interested in because she wanted to surprise him. And that,” She smirked, “Considering how close we are not, is the best indication you’re going to get that she ‘has the hots for him,’ as you and Amanda so eloquently put it. She practically stuttered through the entire conversation. Especially considering I had caught them the day before _bumping into each other,_ as she called it.”

“Soo… You really think they were holding hands?”

“Want to go down to the festival and find out?”

Cayde sighed. “I mean, I could care less about an art festival. Buuuuut, on the other hand, catching Poncho and Big Blue on a date? I’ll have to come up with a name for their relationship!” He gestured to the Warlock to get the show on the road. They were wasting time standing there. “What’re we standing around for? Lead the way!”


	2. That One Time I Almost Died

She’s waving around her hand in front of her face. It feels funny. All of her feels funny, actually. She was out and about, and there was some commotion and then - BOOM! - blackness. And now she’s awake and she feels funny. And, maybe, none of that happened. Honestly, it’s all a blur and she doesn’t feel like making sense of it all.

Zavala is practically hyperventilating as he enters the room, his hands all over her face, squeezing her hands, pushing back her bushy hair. A squirming Cayde followed by an unusually reserved Ikora follow. They look a little hazy from the doorway, but she can make out the blobs of color that make them up. Zavala is the only one that looks clear, but she’s pretty sure he’s always been a beacon.

“Hiiiii,” She slurs at him, when he deposits himself into a chair. “You look like something bad h’ppen’d. ‘M s’ry I missed it.” Her tongue feels funny.

He scrubs one hand over his face, and looks at her with tired eyes. “There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. You actually didn’t miss it.”

“Yeah, you were the center of attention,” Cayde says. He receives a vicious glare from Zavala.

She looks mortified. “D’I make myself look like an id’t again?”

Ikora comes up on her right side. Zavala’s on her left. “No, Hawthorne. You saved many lives.”

“Oh,” She says. Ikora has always intimidated her a little on the inside. Cayde always told her it was natural. “C-cool, then.”

“It was not ‘cool!’” Zavala bellows. “You could have died!”

She knows better than to argue with him when he’s upset. And he sounds very upset. She finds his hand and covers it with hers. He seems to calm at that.

“Urgh,” She says, when the silence becomes too much to bear. Her eyes are heavy and the room is spinning, so she closes them. She only knows feeling like this from one other instance. Alcohol. “My head hurts. Pretty sure I know what actually happened. I found a liquor store. And I drank it. I have alcohol poisoning, right? Feel free to laugh at me, I deserve it.”

Cayde does. “Man, who knew you’d be a hoot on pain meds? Am I right?” Ikora shakes her head in response - smart enough not to invoke Zavala’s rage, but she absolutely agrees. Zavala is tight lipped and quiet.

“Suraya.” She opens one eye - the left eye, because that’s the side he’s on. She’s proud she remembered, considering how altered she’s feeling. “You pushed a child out of the way of a bomb. It took half of your spleen and littered your abdomen with shrapnel. Your heart stopped twice.”

She laughs it off, because no way. “You’re kidding.”

He shakes his head. “No.” It’s a tiny, quiet word. She immediately tries to readjust herself and feels the burning pain in her abdomen. She grits her teeth, the pain a bit more grounding than closing her eyes. She actually doesn’t remember much. She remembers panic and pushing some kid away from a strange looking contraption and then -

“Oh. Yeah,” She says, and she squeezes his hand tight because she thinks he needs it. If that all happened, he probably is really extra worried - more than usual. “S’all a bit hazy, but that sounds like something I did.”

Ikora chuckles. “Yes, because you did. Zavala has been beside himself for days-”

“Daysssss? Like multiple? How long have I been out?”

“…so Cayde and I are going to leave you two alone. Perhaps you should talk about some things.”

“Things? Like what?”

Cayde pipes up, “Feelings!” Ikora drags him out of the room as he carries on. “Be good, lovebirds!”

“Lovebirds? Is he insinuating that-” She looks over at him. His eyes are earnest. She sighs and closes her eyes. “I’m out of my mind, Zavala, now is not the right time to tell me you love me. But I will take kisses, if those are on the table.” She peeks one eye open, and squints it at him. He’s trying not to laugh and maybe also not to cry. He’s such a softie, deep down in that Titan-sized heart of his. “Seriously. I’d like kisses now please.”


End file.
